Finding Love: Bleach-Gender Change
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Summary Inside! Please read A/N!


New Stories on both Pages! Please read and Review and read the bottom! Important A/N for my lovely readers.

 **THIS IS A ONE SHOT ONLY! NO MORE CHAPTERS ARE AFTER THIS!**

* * *

Summary: Ichigo is used to people using her. Her father rapes her everyday now, after her mother committed suicide, her sisters, when they ran away,left her to die and her 'friends', who rape her and force her to have sex with anyone that willing to pay, just used her to have something to do at school. She used to people not caring about her, but when a Billionaire, Byakuya K., take interest into her, she doesn't know what to think. If he is telling the truth, she has someone that finally cares, but if he doesn't, than she stays in the hell hole she has to calls her life until the day she dies. What will Ichigo do and does this Byakuya K. really want to be with her for her?

* * *

Ichigo was used to being used. She really was. She didn't move or make a sound as a random group of men thrusted into her used and abused body, trying to find their released.

She keep her eyes hollowed and cold, so that it would end quickly. When the men finally did find released, they threw her body on the ground. She was covered from head to toe in their cum.

It was in her hair, ass hole, pussy, mouth, hands, chest and stomach. Ichigo thank god that she was on birth control, so she wouldn't get pregnant. She didn't look up as the group of men went over to her 'friends' and paid them for her 'service.'

She glared at the ground. She thought that she finally would find people that wouldn't use her, but she was wrong. Chad, Shin, Orihime and the others only cared about getting money and having fun and to them this was fun. And they thought making Ichigo's life a living hell.

Ichigo doesn't move as the group of men walk by her. She doesn't really care to listen to them. They say the same thing everytime they leave,

"We'll see you again tomorrow, Ichigo. You have the tightest pussy and ass we every fuck."

Ichigo doesn't say anything. She is used to this now. This has been going on for the last 5 months.

Her group of 'friends' come over to Ichigo. Ichigo knows what will happen now. Orihime kicks her in the stomach, repeatedly. The others laugh as she cries out in pain. When Orihime is bored and the others are ready to go eat lunch, they wave goodbye to Chad and Shin as it's now Chad and Shin's turns to rape Ichigo.

Shin grabs Ichigo's hair, pulling her off the ground onto her hands and knees. Ichigo knows what next. Chad enters her pussy with great force,which makes her cry out in pain. She knows that there is blood down there. Shin slap her across the face.

"Take my lover's dick you whore!" Shin yelled. Ichigo lets the tears fall down her face, but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to be hit again. Shin then thrusted into Ichigo's ass hole with the same force as Chad. Ichigo bit her lips to stop the hiss from coming out. She was in so much pain. She was used to this.

Random people did this, her dad did this and her so call 'friends' did this.

When they finally came inside, she knew that her pain was done. They pulled out and clean their self up. Chad grab a bucket of water and poured it on Ichigo. After that, Shin threw her a towel.

"Be done in 5 minutes, if you want to eat lunch. I'll make sure Orihime and the others don't eat it, but only for 5 minutes." Chad said. Shin handed her school uniform as the two left Ichigo to herself. As the door closed, Ichigo jumped up, cleaned herself up and got dress. That took her 2 minutes. She ran to the lunch room and when she got to her 'friend's' table, she had 30 seconds left. Shin gave her her lunch.

She ate in silents as the other talk about whatever was going on in the school. When the lunch bell rang, Ichigo was happy. She had one more period left, then she would take the money that Chad and Shin gave her after ever job and go to the park and eat until she was full and go home to be rape by her father.

As she walk to her class, Shin and Chad stop her and gave her $5000 yen. She was surprised that they would give her this much.

She looks up at them, confused.

"We just want you to take the money and leave. Go be something other than a whore. Bye Ichigo." They both said to her.

Ichigo smiled and a real one at that. She thought that they thought that she was a common whore, but she could see that they did care, care to a certain point.

* * *

~90 Minutes Later~

Ichigo laid on the floor with a knife in her stomach. She could see the blood on the floor. She look up to see her dad, counting the her money that Chad and Shin have gave to her.

She didn't think her father would be here, but he was. He ended up losing his job this morning.

He kick her in the stomach, making more blood come out of her stomach. She was going to die and she knew that heaven would be way better then the hell she was living in right.

"HEY! Hands up!" a voice said. Ichigo closed her eyes, she was going to die, she was going to die with a smile on her face.

* * *

~3 1/2 Days Later~

Ichigo open her eyes to see a handsome man there waiting for her to wake up.

Ichigo look at the man. He had long raven colored hair. His hair reach the beginning of his back. Her was taller than her 5'7 frame. He look to be 6'3. He was wearing a nice suit, with nice dress shoes. His face was hard and cold, but you, if you look hard enough, could see that happiness in his eyes. He had a ring on his left hand, so Ichigo could see that he was married.

She could also see that he was talking to the doctor. Ichigo look to her left to see a girl. She look just like the man.

Her hair was long. It reach right as her shoulders ended. She had a lean body, like Ichigo's, but her chest was small as fuck and her face was all happiness and cookies, but her eyes tried to hold the coldness like the man, but she could see that girl was just so sweet and nice.

Ichigo moved her left hand to her stomach and see that she is wearing a ring on her wedding finger?

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?

"Brother! She is awake." The girl says to the man and the doctor. Both turned to see that Ichigo was awake.

Ichigo doesn't say anything as the doctor checks on her. She just shakes her head yes or no. She keeps her eyes on the man and the girl. She didn't know what was going on, but if they were helping her then she needed to know why.

After the doctor was done, she was left in her room with the man and the girl. She knew that they were brother and sister and the man look like someone her father might know.

"Okay! I'll explain why we are here and why you have that ring on your finger! My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Your father used to work for us, but your father has come to work many times, drunk and violent. So wee fired him today. We came to give him his last pay check. When we go there we saw you, in a pool of your own blood. Your father tried to grab me, but that when the police shot him. My brother pick you and we took you here! My brother's name is Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo, for some very weird reason, understood everything that this Rukia girl said. Ichigo understood everything, but one fucking thing...

"Okay, I get that, but why the hell am I wearing a ring on my wedding ring finger?" Ichigo ask, wanting to know the answer to that question the most.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at her cussing, while Rukia slap herself on the forehead.

"Oh! Big brother put that on you, so they don't ask you so many question and I know big brother had a crush on you!" Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo shake her head, again understand what the girl was staying. She look at Byakuya and just openly stated at him. She never really did this before, but she really didn't care that she was doing it now.

"Rukia could you go get me, you and Ms. Kurosaki some food to eat We all will be living in 45 minutes. Our doctors will keep an eyes on Ms. Kurosaki while I'm at work and you are at school. She will be home school while she is recovering. Does that sound good to you Ms. Kurosaki?" Byakuya ask Ichigo.

Ichigo watch as Rukia and Byakuya just look at her waiting for a answers. She didn't know what to say.

She could take this offer and live a good life or try to die again and go to heaven.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Ichigo said as she let go of her old life and welcome in her new life.

* * *

~15 Years Later~

Ichigo sighed as she rock her daughter Masaki, who she named after her beautiful mother. She had Byakuya's raven colored hair, but Ichigo's warm brown eyes.

Ichigo smiled when she felt Byakuya's arms wrap around her waist. He place his head on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled when he see his daughter smiling at her parents.

"Hello Love." Byakuya said as he kiss Ichigo's neck. Ichigo sighed when she heard her son running into Byakuya's legs.

"Toshu, I told you don't run inside the house." Ichigo said to her son.

Toshu was 8 years old, while Masaki was 1 years old.

In the 15 years that has past, Ichigo let go of her past and let Byakuya and Rukia in. They learned her past and expected her for it. Byakuya counted her and never push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

She ended up marrying Byakuya 5 years after meeting him. They ended up having Toshu 2 years later. During the whole time, Ichigo ended up graduation at the top of her class and went to culinary school and now own her own cupcake chain. Byakuya was still working with his family's business and they were doing well. Rukia was his vice president and was married to Renji, Ichigo's best friend/ play brother. Ichigo met Renji at school and they became fast friends. At first, Byakuya tried to kill Renji because he thought Renji wanted Ichigo. When Ichigo explained to her husband that he didn't like her like that and that he like Rukia, Byakuya hated him a little less. When Rukia found out, she jump up and ask him out. Byakuya than had to get over it, but he was glad that Renji didn't want Ichigo.

A year ago Byakuya and Ichigo surprised everyone with a new little girl, which Ichigo named after his mother, who he will see some day, but not to school.

Ichigo and her family walk down stairs to see Rukia and Renji and their son, Shui, at the dinner table ready to eat.

Shui was 7 years old. Him and Toshu were 4 months apart and they were best friends. Shui look just like his dad with his bright red hair, but had Rukia's eyes.

They all sat down and ate their dinner.

Ichigo smiled at her family. She was glad that she let herself go with Byakuya and Rukia 15 years ago because she knows if she didn't she wouldn't be the woman she is today.

* * *

Please Review! It will be a minutes before I update on any of my stories. I start school in two days and I will be very busy. I'll try to do it every 2 weeks, but it that doesn't work then every month. Hope you all like these 5 news stories.


End file.
